Digimon NEO
Digimon NEO (Never Ending Oydessy) is an animated police procedural series. It picks up where Digimon Tri left off, but the year is different from the official movie. Plot A year after the events of Digimon Tri, the Digiestined are now getting themselves stuck in the middle of various crimes all over Earth. Not wanting to risk bringing their Digimon to Earth to handle these situations, they have resort to standard enforcement tactics. Characters (WIP) HEROES: - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Jason Spisak) Supreme Commander of the DPF. (Uses a Uberti 1873 Cattleman & a katana sword) - Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Vic Mignogna) DPF Second-In-Command. (Uses an S&W 629 .44 Magnum) - Hikari "Kari" Kamiya (Tara Sands) Tai's little sister. - Takeru "TK" Takaishi (Aaron Dismuke) Matt's little brother. Kari's boyfriend. - Sora Takenouchi (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) Tai's girlfriend. - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi (Mona Marshall) The DPF's technician. Lead protagonist of the Electric Shock spinoff. - Mimi Tachikawa (Philece Sampler) The DPF's American Division commander. - Joe Kido (Robbie Daymond) DPF medic. Mimi's boyfriend. - Alan McIntyre (David Boreanaz) A cop from Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department who often helps out as a liaison. - Lucas Castle (Justin Pate) Alan's childhood friend. VILLAINS: - Ramon Reynaud (Mark Dacascos) The main antagonist. Cyberterrorist. (Based off of Wo Fat) - Vincent Haskins (James Marsters) Ramon's right hand man. Extremist. (Based off of Victor Hesse) NEUTRALS: Nolan Russo (Justin Pate) A schoolmate of Tai who usually likes to mess around him and Kari. Factions (WIP) - Daiba Peacekeeping Force (DPF) Created by the Digidestined with help from the Japanese government & the United Nations. Led by Tai. A Japanese task force that some would call "Japan's answer to Hawaii's Five-0 Task Force". Inspiration https://pin.it/7gcpqiodlvpj3 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12388392/1/Digimon-Adventure-NEO-Never-Ending-Odyssey-Information-guide Series Prequels This shows what happened prior to the series. Listed in chronological order: 1: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/216882/1/Like-Brother-Like-Sister 2: https://www.deviantart.com/shigerugal/art/Digimon-No-words-needed-pg1-265775987 2.5: https://www.deviantart.com/shigerugal/art/Digimon-No-words-needed-pg2-265777084 3: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Digimon_Adventure_tri. 4: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/323622/1/Takari-and-Taiora Opening/Ending https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sb9gc_R6nQ Episodes (WIP) Season 1 '- Episode 0: Prologue' A year after the events of Digimon Tri, the Digidestined's homes are invaded by group of armed terrorists. Despite no deaths, they were still traumatized. As a result, the government helped them create the Daiba Peacekeeping Force (DPF), a Japanese task force that they had in store since the Digidestined's previous battle. Tai, given the the role of Supreme Commander, decides that they need to use standard enforcement tactics since he doesn't want any Digimon getting caught in the crossfire, much to the others' surprise. '- Episode 1: Pilot' In the DPF's first investigation, Tai receives a call from one of the armed invaders, Vince Haskins, demanding the release of one of their own, Dante. Tai was given no other choice, but to agree to Haskins' terms when Haskins reveals that he's holding an old family friend, Jonathan Harrigan, hostage. When things go awry, resulting in Dante's death, Haskins kills Jonathan. Arriving in Honolulu, Hawaii, Jonathan's home, they bump into the Five-0 Task Force, who are also investigating the same case. Eventually, they find Haskins, but Tai, who wanted to bring him in, ends up shooting him. However, when the police came, his body is nowhere to be found. As a result, DPF & 5-0 connect, and Tai declares that the DPF should use non-lethal bullets. '- Episode 2: Crossfire' The DPF is now stuck dealing with a gang war between a local Yakuza & an invading Bratva. They meet with a cop, Alan McIntyre, who's working undercover as a member of the Bratva. As it turns out, McIntyre has a grudge against the Izzy for supposedly making life harder for his friends, Izzy's adoptive parents, and their daughter, Casey. Eventually, the grudge is put to rest when they manage to bust a deal between the Bratva and a visiting Triad. Spinoff Electric ShockCategory:TV